


Birds of a Feather

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack saves a baby bird and goes to Davey for help.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> My dad saved a bird yesterday during the storm so I stayed up and wrote this. 
> 
> The bird is fine!

Jack stood in front of a closed door, water steadily dripping onto the floor. He kicked the door with his foot, his hands too full to knock. He prayed someone would answer. He almost cried with relief when the door swung open. 

Jack almost dropped what he was holding when he saw the man- Davey, if Jack remembered correctly. He was achingly pretty, his eyes blue like paint water. 

"Uh, hi?" Davey said, squinting at Jack. 

Jack spoke in a rush. "Hey, sorry to bother you, can you help me out with something? I wouldn't bug you if this wasn't an emergency but my roommate sort of has a sock on the door, my dorm is right across from here, and I think we have bio together and I just really need some help with this."

"What is it you need help with?" He sounded skeptical. 

Jack knew why. He was standing in front of Davey's door, his legs and arms soaked in water. Jack prayed Davey was less paranoid than he was. 

"It's this," Jack said, lifting his hands for Davey to see. 

Davey made a little noise. "Is this a bird?" He asked. 

Jack nodded. The bird in question was cupped in his hands. It was very wet and very cold. Jack could feel it's little body shaking. 

"I was sketching by the pond and I saw it trying to swim. It couldn't, see it's just a baby, so I waded in and grabbed it. I think it needs warmth or something but like I said I can't get into my dorm," Jack had the bird cradled very close to his chest. 

Davey touched its beak with one finger, smiling at it. "Yeah, come in, I can help you."

"Oh my god, thank you so much," Jack exhaled with relief, following Davey into his dorm. 

"Here, I have a heating pad," Davey was pulling stuff down from shelves and rummaging through drawers, stacking a pile on his desk. 

"Do you need help?" Jack asked. The bird made a little cheep. Jack held it closer to his chest. 

"No," Davey dumped some shoes out of a box and onto the floor. He plugged the heating pad in, laying it in the bottom of the shoe box. He layered a few towels over it till it formed a soft of nest. "Put it in the box."

Jack laid the bird down as gently as possible. It looked up at Jack and Davey, it's little beak opened in curiosity. It blinked at them, satisfied. It burrowed into the blankets, just it's face peaking out. 

"It's so cute," Davey breathed. "I need a photo."

He snapped a few photos with his phone, the bird calm and quiet. 

"Is it going to be okay?" Jack asked. 

Davey nodded. "Yeah, I think you really saved its life. Good thing you brought it here though, right?"

Jack nodded. "Thank you so much. You know what you're doing."

Davey shrugged. "My sister was big on saving birds. You're the reason it didn't drown."

"I couldn't just stand around."

Davey glanced sideways at Jack, smiling a little bit. "Uh, you're kind of soaked. Do you want a towel? Some coffee?"

Jack shifted a little on his feet. His shoes squelched. "Uh, a towel would be great. And do you have hot chocolate?"

It only took Davey a few minutes to locate Jack a towel while the hot chocolate heated up. 

"Here, sit down, you're probably cold." Davey patted the edge of his bed. 

Jack sat, the towel wrapped around his waist. He sipped at the hot chocolate Davey had given him. 

Davey sat next to him. They were both staring at the bird. It was sitting still under the towels, watching them with its wide eyes. 

"Now what?" Jack asked. 

"It can stay here tonight. We can put it back in the morning after it warms up." Davey was still looking the bird. They both went quiet, watching the bird. Jack took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

"So, you said you were sketching by the pond," Davey said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah! I like to go down and draw there after class." Jack sipped more of his drink. 

"Do you have any you could show me? If you don't mind." Davey was looking at Jack now and not the bird. 

Jack looked at him, their gazes catching for perhaps a little longer than they should have. He snapped himself out of it, reaching for his bag. "Yeah! I was just doing landscapes today."

Jack flipped open his sketchbook, turning it to let Davey see what he'd been doing.   
The sketches were messy, just composition planning for a painting Jack wanted to do. 

"These are really nice," Davey said, touching one finger to the page. 

Jack smiled at him. "Thank you."

Davey looked through the sketchbook, lingering on the more complicated sketches. Jack didn't mind, it was just a lot of landscapes. 

Watching Davey made Jack itch to draw him. He was very pretty. His hair was curling and soft, the resemblance to dark downy feathers of the bird striking. His clear eyes were framed with long dark lashes. His cheekbones were unfairly delicate...

"Jack?" Davey asked, looking straight into Jack's eyes. 

They were sitting near each other. His eyes were shocking from this close. Jack's eyes flickered down to Davey's lips. They looked so soft. Jack leaned forward, the distance between them shrinking considerably. Davey took a tiny breath but didn't move away from Jack. His eyes started to close-

The bird screeched. Jack flew away from Davey, jumping up to check on it. 

The bird had decided it was ready to go home. It flapped out of the towels. Jack was thanking every god he could think of that the bird couldn't fly yet. It could get out of things though. Jack watched it jump out of the box onto Davey's desk. 

Davey leapt to his feet. "Shit! Bird!" He seemed pretty lost for words. 

"Don't worry I got this," Jack lunged for the bird. The bird skittered away, ducking behind some books. 

"Grab it!" Davey gasped. He moved the books for Jack. Jack grabbed the bird as carefully as he could. It's little body was still slightly damp. 

"Box!" Jack yelped. 

Davey got the message, opening the box for Jack to put the bird in. Jack set it down carefully. It flapped a few times, trying to get out.

"I'm sorry, I love you," Jack said to the bird, holding it steady with one hand as he closed the box. He slipped his hand out, the bird tucked safely in the box. 

"Now what?" Davey asked. His cheeks were pink. Jack doubted it was from the rush of catching the bird. 

"I guess we should put it back? I wasn't expecting it to be okay this quickly." Jack cradled the box close to his chest. It had openings on the side. The bird was sticking its beak out through them, staring up at Jack. 

"Yeah, okay," Davey pulled a coat on, opening the door for Jack. "By the pond right?"

Jack nodded. He followed Davey out of the dorm. The further they walked the more aware Jack became of what they were both wearing. Davey was in flannel pajama pants and a nice jacket. Jack still had the towel around his waist. People were staring. 

"Right here," Jack said, stopping near the edge of the pond. 

"Mom incoming," Davey said with no other explanation. Jack looked around, confused. A very angry bird swooped down from the tree, diving at Jack's head. 

Jack yelped. "I come in peace," he yelled, cowering. "I brought you your baby back! Here!"

Jack set the box on the ground opening the lid. 

The mother bird settled in a nearby bush to watch. The little bird sat in the box, staring at Jack. 

"Go on, go back to your ma," Davey urged. 

The bird cheeped at him. It jumped out of the box, hopping to Jack and Davey. 

"Goodbye, John," Jack said to the bird. The bird blinked at them again and turned away, half flying half hopping back to its mother. 

Davey watched the bird go before turning back to Jack. "You named the bird John?"

Jack shrugged. "It seemed appropriate."

Davey laughed. "I should head back to my dorm now."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I guess you should. Be safe." Jack dug his sketchbook out, ready to stay by the pond till sunset.

"Oh, Jack," Davey said before he left. "If you find anymore birds, I'm your guy."

Jack beamed at him. "Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew how lifechanging Davey and animals would be???


End file.
